


Kein Grund, sich zu beeilen

by thots_tochter



Series: Münsteraner Mottenkiste [2]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thiel und Boerne haben verschlafen...





	Kein Grund, sich zu beeilen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> **Widmung** : cricri_72, for, well… reasons...
> 
>  **Prompts** : [3-Satz-Ficathon](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/104457.html): „Tatort Münster, Thiel/&Boerne, verschlafen“, [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Kein Grund sich zu beeilen“
> 
> Noch so ein Ding, das entsteht, wenn man Prompt-Listen/Tabellen multitasked. Ich glaube, durch den Kommentar-Thread vom diesjährigen 3-Satz-Ficathon zu lesen, mit meiner Bingo-Karte im Kopf, war keine gute Idee. Da haben sich Prompts zusammengetan und Bunnies hervorgebracht, das war echt schon nicht mehr schön. Das hier war auch so ein Viech. Ich sah Thiel vor mir, wie er versucht Boerne zu wecken, weil sie vollkommen verschlafen hatten und Boerne, der darauf nur erklärt, dass sie doch gar keinen Grund hätten, sich zu beeilen. Ich hab‘ die ursprüngliche Version ein bisschen begradigt und die Sätze wieder auf Normalmaß gestutzt. Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen, Minific, nicht beta gelesen… and again, I blame it all on _cricri_.

# „Kein Grund, sich zu beeilen“

 

‚Oh, Scheiße!‘ war der erste Gedanke, der Frank Thiel in den Kopf schoss, als er aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte und sich ruckartig im Bett aufsetzte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er eigentlich so abrupt aufgewacht war. Irgendein Alptraum von riesigen, fliegenden Reiskörnern, die ihn in Boernes Bett jagten. Vollkommener Blödsinn, wirklich.

Mit einem halb belustigten, halb ungläubigen Schnauben schüttelte er den Kopf und betrachtete nachdenklich die Muster, die die Sonnenstrahlen auf die gegenüberliegende Wand malten. Wenn ihm jemand vor ein paar Jahren gesagt hätte, dass er einmal an diesem Punkt ankommen würde und dann auch noch glücklich damit wäre, überaus glücklich sogar, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Er hätte denjenigen… Moment mal, Sonnenstrahlen, Muster, Wand…

_„Oh, Scheiße!“_

Dieses Mal fluchte er laut und aus tiefster Seele. Zu dieser Jahreszeit schien die Sonne erst deutlich nach neun Uhr durchs Schlafzimmerfenster. Sie hatten verschlafen, aber so richtig. Ausgerechnet heute. Stöhnend ließ Thiel sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Das war mal wieder so typisch. Da kriegten sie es nach so vielen Jahren endlich auf die Reihe, und dann sowas. Irgendwie hatte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen. Wenn das mal kein schlechtes Omen war. Vorsichtig lugte er auf den kleinen, Digitalwecker neben seinem Kopf, der ihm gnadenlos das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe offenbarte: Neun Uhr achtunddreißig. Zwei Stunden zu spät. Mindestens.

Thiel schlug die Decke zurück, setzte sich wieder auf und machte sich daran, den Mann neben ihm sehr unsanft und sehr nachdrücklich aus dem Schlaf zu schütteln. Allerdings gelang es ihm anscheinend nicht, Boerne ausreichend klar zu machen, wie drängend ihre Situation gerade war. Der Herr Professor dachte nämlich gar nicht daran, wach zu werden. Er schmatzte ein wenig, nuschelte irgendetwas unverständliches, das entfernt nach ‚Thiel, was soll denn das?‘ klang und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

_Boerne, aufstehen! Wir haben vollkommen verpennt!“_

Thiel registrierte, dass seine Stimme zu laut und leicht panisch klang, aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht ändern. Es war dringend und er war panisch. Naja, vielleicht nicht direkt panisch, aber doch etwas… hektisch. Er zog Boerne die Decke weg, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht die Kälte bewirkte, was seine Bemühungen offenbar nicht konnten. Aber auch das beeindruckte den Herrn Professor nicht im Mindesten. Er seufzte theatralisch, schob seine Schlafmaske in die Stirn und blinzelte Thiel aus einem Auge leicht unfokussiert an. Dann tastete er seelenruhig nach seiner Decke, fand jedoch nichts, da Thiel sie wohlweißlich aus dem Bett befördert hatte und gab sich schließlich auch mit dem Zipfel von Thiels Decke zufrieden. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sie zu sich – samt Thiel, der noch auf der Kante gesessen hatte und sich jetzt bäuchlings halb neben, halb über Boerne wiederfand. Sein Gesicht befand sich nur Zentimeter über Boernes, der mit einem Male sehr viel wacher wirkte als noch vor einer Minute und ihn mit einem sehr eindeutigen Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

_„Mir kommt da gerade eine Idee…“_

Boernes Grinsen wurde geradezu schmutzig und er hob den Kopf ein wenig aus den Kissen, wohl um Thiel zu küssen, doch Thiel schüttelte vehement den Kopf und stemmte sich hoch, um sich wieder in eine würdevollere Position zu bringen.

_„Vergiss es! Dafür ist später noch Zeit.“_

_„Aber warum? Es heißt doch, Sex am Morgen, vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen.“_

_„Nein, es heißt ‚bringt‘, ‚bringt Kummer und Sorgen.‘ Gerade heute.“_

Endlich gelang es Thiel, sich wieder aufzurichten. Er schnaufte zwar etwas, war aber zufrieden mit sich, Boernes Angriff abgewehrt zu haben. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit Boernes Entschlossenheit gerechnet, sich anscheinend die Laune an diesem Tag von nichts und niemandem verderben zu lassen, sein Partner eingeschlossen. Er wurde am Unterarm gepackt und fand sich fast sofort in der gleichen Position wieder, aus der sich noch eben mühsam herausgewunden hatte.

_„Wirklich Frank, was soll denn diese Aufregung? Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund sich zu beeilen. Schließlich ist heute der einzige Tag in unserem Leben, an dem wir garantiert nicht zu spät kommen können. Niemand beginnt eine Hochzeit ohne das Hochzeitspaar!“_

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
